The Rock Quest
The Rock Quest was the second quest to release on tinkatolli, on the 28th of November 2011. The quest has 5 parts, and you must sail to tinkertown rock and find "The Rock" to finish the quest. To start the quest you have to get to level 6. NOTE: If you have not done the quest, I advise you don't read any further than part 2, as parts 3-5 is when the quest gets seriously fun :P How to beat the quest Below is a guide on how to beat the quest. Don't read any further than part 2 if you have not done the quest yet. Task 1 - Find and plant the Emases seed To finish task 1 you have to find the Emases seed. This is a harder version of the Cassi seed. Whereas that would only be in 1 location, there are ''13 ''possible locations for the Emases seed. Once found, go to your pad and plant the seed. Task 2 - Care for your plant To finish task 2 you have to do the same as you did for the Cassi, you must feed the glowworm every day. Whereas the Cassi takes 2 days, the Emases plant takes 4 days to grow. Task 3 - Find Canopia Cove To finish task 3 you have to find Canopia Cove. This is probably the hardest of the 5 parts. You must get your emases plant and take it off to Canopia Cavern. On the right hand side, there is a star-shaped indent. You must get out your emases flower and put it in the star-shaped indent, and it will light up and that section of the wall will fade away, leaving a hole for you to get through. Once on the "other side" you are in Cove Cave. But there is another door to go through. Click on the gray triangle rock to hear the tune, then you must press the 5 brown rocks on the door to re-create the tune. If you pressed the right buttons, then the door will open, and you will be at Canopia Cove where the next scroll is. Task 4 - Build the makeable To complete task 4, you must build the makeable. Once you are in Canopia Cove, there is a blueprint for a makeable. Put that in your bag. You must go to the One Of shop in Tinkertown. Take the blueprint out of your bag and stick it onto where the dotted white line is. The instructions for how to build the Tinkanoe are there. Before you can continue, you must ensure that you have all the stuff needed. The stuff needed is: 1 clam shell, 1 kitchen paper cardboard tube, 2 cotton Q-buds, 2 thin elastic bands, and 2 squashed bottle caps. Once the makeable is built, put it in your bag for the fifth and final scroll. Task 5 - Sail to Tinkertown Rock and find The Rock This is the final part of the quest. You get NO hints on the scroll, so this is how it's done. You must go back to Canopia Cavern, and use the plant to get into Cove Cave. You must play the tune again to make your way into Canopia Cove, then get your tinkanoe out. Drag and drog your tinkanoe onto the part of the sea where there are no small rocks in the way and you will set sail. After you have finished sailing, you will be in Tinkertown Rock where there is a tonne of snake skin and blings. There will be a big fossil/rock on Tinkertown Rock. Drag and Drop this into your bag to finish the quest off. There will be a sixth scroll telling you that you are a master quester! Then you are done!